According to the American Dental Association, a major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue, where a bacterial coating harbors organisms and debris that contribute to bad breath. The tongue is a haven for the growth of microorganisms since the papillary nature of the tongue surface creates a unique ecological site that provides an extremely large surface area, favoring the accumulation of oral bacteria. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue play an important role in the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis. In general, the bacteria produce volatile sulfur compounds (VSC). If there is enough buildup of the sulfur compounds, the result can be lead bad breath or oral malodor.
Bladed tongue scrapers have been used in the past, but some users avoid the use of such blades because of lack of comfort on the tongue surface.
Hence, there is a need for an oral care implement with a tissue cleanser that provides effective removal of bacteria and other debris from the tongue and other soft tissue surfaces while maintaining comfort to the user.